


Let's Try That Again

by defying3reason



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defying3reason/pseuds/defying3reason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian accidentally sets off a de-ager, hits Dick, and creates some tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Try That Again

"I still don't agree with my father's decision to relegate me to servile status-"

"It's called discipline, Damian. You know, that thing I was always trying with you before?" Dick joked. Damian gave him the look, and went back to dusting trophies in the Cave. "Come on, it's not so bad. He's letting you use good supplies, at least. I had to do this once with a toothbrush. Although the trophy room was a lot smaller at the time."

"Are you trying to add an element to the punishment with your inane chatter?"

"Sure, let's run with that. Hey, be a little more careful. Some of this stuff's delicate. I know you're in a huffy mood, but don't just slam it around."

Damian paused, gave Dick a look of distilled teen indignation, and slammed the next item he picked up back onto its display.

Then it started glowing and humming. His reflexes were good, so Damian managed to leap out of its way, but Dick leapt right into the green beam's path attempting to push Damian to safety. This resulted in the two rolling across the floor of the Cave. When they stopped and got their bearings, Damian's eyes widened.

"It appears I hit you with a de-ager."

"Huh?" Dick got up and ran over to find a mirror. "Oh crap, I'm sixteen again! I told you not to bang shit around! Geeze, obviously you didn't learn your lesson about the listening thing! I'm gonna go get a toothbrush, you should be doing this with a toothbrush!"

"That won't be necessary. I'm sure there's a way to fix this. I'll examine the de-ager immediately and reverse this...and in return all you have to do is not tell Father."

Dick laughed. "How stupid do you think I was when I was your age?"

"Your choice in uniform wasn't exactly a proclamation of wisdom and maturity."

"Touche." Dick joined Damian by the counter, where he was examining the little machine.

"I still don't understand why Father feels the need to keep these ridiculous things."

"Hey Damey-"

"Do not call me that."

"-yan. Damian, totally what I said."

"Oh God, you've reverted in maturity too, haven't you? Am I going to be inundated with awful puns?"

"Probably. So how come you're not looking at me? Am I bothering you?" Dick asked, sidling up much closer than he needed to be to the moody teen. Damian almost dropped the de-ager again. His clip response turned into an indignant squeak when Dick licked him.

"What are you doing?"

Dick shrugged. "I don't know, breaking the tension? See? Now you're looking at me. My plan worked."

"Keep it up and I'll de-age you again. I'm sure you'll be more manageable as a five year old than a perverse teenager. Now leave me alone, I need to concentrate."

"We could make out instead. It's not as creepy if we're the same age. And don't give me that look, your mind totally went there first."

Damian glared silently, because in truth his mind had gone there as soon as he and Dick had taken their tumble across the Cave floor, even before he'd noticed the de-aging. He set the device down, closed the distance between them, and did something he'd been fantasizing about for years.

The kiss proved much more awkward in practice than he'd anticipated. Maybe he'd burdened it with too many expectations to overcome?

"Huh. That was kind of weird."

"Mm," Damian agreed. "Shall we pretend that didn't happen or try again?"

"Look who you're asking. We should totally try again."

"Agreed."

END


End file.
